Fanon Con
Hello all, welcome to my Fanon Con submission for Summer 2015. I haven't done a submission since Winter 2014, but in case you weren't aware, a lot of stuff has changed since then. Namely, I am no longer only talking about Earth-19. My only information in that regard is that Earth-19 is on indefinite hiatus, likely for at leas the rest of 2015, as I will not able to work it alongside my current main project. With that out of the way, let me introduce the series which I first announced almost a year ago, and first revealed information about at Winter Fanon Con 2014: Attack on To'kustar. For those who haven't heard of it, I know what you're thinking: "this is just a dumb Attack on Titan parody." My answer to this is a resounding no; it may be considered a parody, but it is by no means dumb. In fact, I believe that my writing in Attack on To'kustar is more complex than it ever was for Young Plumbers or Young Plumbers: Generations. Action scenes are bigger (literally), there is more description, more character development, and better thought-out suspense. For example, instead of predictable and annoying cliff hangers at the end of every episode, To'kustar builds suspense by revealing tiny bits of information at a time, leading up to full reveals of information, many of which are yet to come, as, at the time of this announcement, only 10 episodes have been released. For those who have heard of it, and have enjoyed every moment of it so far: I'm sure you agree with me. I'm making this sound too much like a review, though. My goal today is to talk about the series, not what people should think of the series. Enjoy it if you want, or ignore it if that's your thing, I couldn't care less. The first thing I want to talk about is my plans for a release schedule. As it is no summer, this will be my most active time of the year, so I plan on making the most of it. My current plan is to release 3 episodes per week, one on Tuesday, one on Thursday, and one on Sunday, until the end of August. Assuming I remain on schedule and release three episodes a week, even if I have to delay something by one day occasionally, then I'll will release the 38th overall episode on Sunday, August 30th. Tentatively, this will be final volume of the third chapter in Season 2. Once the summer ends, my schedule will change. Starting in September, my goal is to come up with a schedule month by month that allows me to complete one chapter per month. I have deemed that this is the best plan, as usually chapters will be no longer than 6 volumes, and months with shorter chapters will allow me to either take a brief break or get ahead for the next month. In the event that a chapter is longer than 6 volumes, I will most likely be forced to break it up over 2 months, unless I have a significant amount of free time during that month. If all goes according to plan, Season 2, which will be significantly longer than Season 1, will be done by the end of April. May will most likely be a hiatus month, and I haven't thought about any plans beyond then. I'd also like to point out a couple things above episodes. First of all, if you've been keeping up with them so far, you've noticed that none of them are that long; this is done intentionally, as I have discovered that it is easier to write more short episodes than fewer long episodes. The second thing is that the middle of every episode, as you may have noticed, has two pieces of information about the world of Attack on To'kustar. Sometimes this information is frivolous, but other times it is important, so be sure to pay close attention. I hope you've had enough appetizers, because now it's time for the real meat of my announcements: spoilers about some upcoming chapters. If you don't want to see any spoilers, skip to the part below the line. Due to the rapidity of how quickly episodes will be released over the next couple of months, To'kustar will already be well into Season 2 by the time the next Fanon Con rolls around. However, I would like to keep all information about Season 2 a secret at this time, and therefore I will only be addressing Season 1, mainly Chapters 3-5, which take up episodes 10-22. After that, Chapter 6 will be episodes 23-28, and episode 29 will be the beginning of Season 2. In Chapter 3, titled Attack on the Enemy, there are many things going on. First of all, as seen as the end of Chapter 2, the To'kustars have broken in Ateria, and that city must now be evacuated. Also at the end of that chapter, some of Nathan's secrets might have been compromised to other members of the team. Finally, the Forever Knights appear to be forming another plan to attempt to capture an Esper. These three plots together will take up episodes 10-13. Chapter 4, titled Attack on the Knights, is a brief, 3 episode transition from the aftermath of Chapter 3 into Chapter 5. The main plot of this Chapter revolves around Tuesday Smith, and her history with the Forever Knights. It contains many flashbacks, but also many developments in the present. Chapter 5 is titled Attack on Teviv and is 6 episodes long. The main plot of this chapter involves around To'kustars reaching Teviv. I cannot reveal much more about this chapter without giving away major spoilers about what's too come, so I'll just say that this chapter introduces us to the military, and also starts to go more in depth about the history of the conflict between humans and To'kustars. ---- The last thing I want to talk about is my plans for how long the series will be. To be completely honest, my plan is for the series to be very long, as I have tons of ideas for the show. However, I know that, like previous projects, I might suddenly stop at any time, and therefore I will try my best to give each season as much of a conclusive ending as possible, such that if I don't continue the series, readers will still be satisfied. Thanks everyone for reading this long announcement... --Paper